


Миссия Цюрих

by Niellon



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellon/pseuds/Niellon
Summary: Сначала интерес Ильи был спортивным — соревновательный дух, азарт, желание показать американцу kuz'kinu mat', но прав был Олег, зачитывая его досье, Наполеон не был типичным звёздно-полосатым шпионом.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Миссия Цюрих

**Author's Note:**

> Содержит отсылки к «Миссии Будапешт» (см. профиль), но может читаться самостоятельно.  
> Курсивным транслитом выделен русский язык.
> 
> Бета — Penelopa2018.
> 
> UPD! PDF-версия в оформлении от Полины: https://yadi.sk/i/bGKRTiJls-yqXQ.

_Апрель 1964-го, Швейцария_

Наполеон Соло — непредсказуемый, несносный набриолиненный франт, которому больше подошло бы демонстрировать костюмы на Сэвил-роу, а не представлять в “А.Н.К.Л.” свою страну, пропал из номера в отеле “Марриотт”, по иронии судьбы, первого апреля. Шутка была под стать его чувству юмора: возмутительной, неуместной и с раздражающим послевкусием, избавиться от которого было так же непросто, как сбить ухмылку с его лица. Соло любил оставлять за собой последнее слово, а лучше десять.

Курякин почти привык, но напарник всегда обнаруживал новый способ заставить из-за себя понервничать.

Наполеон всегда вёл себя так, словно их задания были авантюрами, в которых он участвует, делая всем им большое одолжение. По правде говоря, Илья ждал момента, когда Наполеон даст заднюю, весело скажет «ну, бывай» и скроется где-нибудь в Южной Америке, оставив его разгребать последствия. Наверное, Курякин даже не стал бы его останавливать — кто он такой Наполеону, чтобы взывать к верности долгу и принципам, тем более что Соло признавал только один долг — ЦРУ — и отдавать его желанием не горел. Это Илья был слепо верен своей стране, а Соло был верен своим костюмам, поздним подъёмам и утреннему кофе, музеям, театрам, словом — искусству, красивой жизни и красивым женщинам. Он был верен свободе, и вовсе не той, чья статуя подпирала небо в Нью-Йорке.  
Наполеон был лучшим агентом у ЦРУ и самым несносным примером непрофессионализма. Самоуверенный, наглый выскочка, которому всё легко достаётся — хотя бы потому что, прежде чем взять, он не привык спрашивать разрешения. Вор есть вор, и новое амплуа его не исправило. Наполеон легко завоевывал сердца — обаятельный, галантный и обходительный, и в то же время Илья прекрасно помнил, как Соло стрелял в него в Восточном Берлине — хладнокровно, без сантиментов. Быть его заданием оказалось проще, чем быть напарником: стрелять всегда легче, когда видишь в круге прицела врага. Но всё усложнять начал сам Наполеон, совершая непредсказуемые, с точки зрения Ильи, поступки. Спас его на заводе Винчигуэрра, отстреливался с ним от врагов плечом к плечу, вместе с ним стал жертвой предательства Габи, предложил уничтожить “диск раздора”, чем потряс Курякина до глубины души — и продолжал делать это до сих пор. Как и когда неприязнь обратилась в привязанность, Илья не понял сам и не осознавал этого, пока Наполеон не пропал. 

И вот, “Марриотт”. Илья стоял в разгромленной комнате и пальцами отстукивал по бедру стаккато. Они с Ковбоем оказались в самой гуще событий — внедрились в организацию “Улей”, готовящуюся всколыхнуть Европу подпольной продажей ракет. Уэйверли потратил несколько месяцев, работая над правдоподобностью их легенд, чтобы сделать своих агентов Троянским конём в стане противника. Их задачей было уничтожение чертежей. Вышло успешно, от нужных бумаг и дисков они избавились, но в “Улье” взялись за поиск виновника, и одним из подозреваемых стал Илья. Они с Соло давно бы вышли из этой игры, однако легенды необходимо было сохранить для последующей оперативной работы. Они придумали сложную рокировку, которая должна была закончиться их переводом во Францию.

И тут его невозможный напарник пропал. И, судя по крови на маренговом паласе, вряд ли по собственному желанию.

***

Сначала к Наполеону вернулся слух: реальность обрушилась на него топотом армейских сапог, немецкой бранью, автоматными очередями, чуть заглушенными тяжёлой дверью, как если бы он находился в сейфе. В этом была своя ирония, учитывая род занятий Соло до связи с агентурной сетью. 

В ушах звенело, голова кружилась, постепенно к Наполеону вернулись чувства. Прежде всего — боль, притупленная внутривенной химией, введенной, видимо, для того, чтобы он не попрощался с жизнью раньше, чем с информацией. Затем появились вкус и запах: во рту было кисло и сухо от крови, и пахло ею же, желудок сводило спазмами. 

Умереть в плену казалось ему в высшей степени безвкусным. Наполеон много раз представлял, как это случится — переходя дорогу террористам, фанатикам и убийцам невольно начинаешь рисовать себе и такие перспективы. Он видел свою смерть романтичной — в парижском “Рице”, например, на накрахмаленных белых простынях, с пулей между бровей, и чтобы ветер разносил с балкона газеты над площадью Вандом. Или его обнаружили бы в Сейнт-Джеймском парке, приняв за уснувшего на скамье, с ножом в груди, изящно прикрытым итальянским шарфом — конец в духе Ле Карре. А может, за ужином в “Четырёх сезонах” особа с внешностью Элизабет Тэйлор добавила бы смертельный яд в его скотч. Но каждый раз, стоило Наполеону приблизиться к смерти, она оказывалась грязной и напрочь лишённой изысканности, будь то восточногерманский окоп в сорок пятом или эти его нынешние катакомбы под Цюрихом. Правда, до сих пор ему удавалось ускользать от неё, как от своих любовниц, играючи, ловко и по наитию, ведь даже в самых ярких своих обличиях смерть проигрывала его любви к жизни. Но однажды он должен был проиграть, так почему не теперь?

Соло открыл глаза, дыша рывками через рот, и обнаружил себя в темноте. Он вспомнил, что последний навещавший его в этом “сейфе” гость убеждал, и весьма доходчиво, что Наполеон сгниёт здесь, если не продаст свою шкуру, — и это было похоже на правду, по крайней мере, нескольких агентов здесь запытали до смерти, если он правильно понимал, в каком подразделении “Улья” находится. Возможно, угрозы бы даже сработали, если бы сообразно своей фамилии Наполеон работал один. К тому же, в отличие от недобитых нацистов, он считал себя любимчиком судьбы. 

С прошлого лета его удачливость была ценнее пейзажей Сезанна, таитянок Гогена и натюрмортов Матисса, честно украденных им в 50-ые, — она выглядела, как агент Курякин, и не могла войти ни в одну коллекцию.

И вот сейчас не приходилось сомневаться, что это он поднял шум, отголосками доносившийся до Соло. Четырёх дней на поиск Илье хватило бы, несмотря на уничтоженный жучок, но Соло уже не чаял его дождаться. Так что, видимо от радости, он вновь потерял сознание.

Реальность предавала Наполеона снова и снова. Он смог поймать её, когда щёк коснулись ладони. Наполеон улыбнулся одной половиной рта, открыл глаза и попробовал подмигнуть. Курякин тяжело выдохнул, стиснув зубы:

— _Tvoyu mat’._

Затем с Наполеона сорвали верёвки, и те же ладони не дали ему упасть.

— Я начал... скучать, — Соло не узнал свой голос, оказавшийся неожиданно сиплым. В горле застрял комок, пространство камеры вертелось перед глазами тошнотворно цветными узорами калейдоскопа.

Курякин дал ему воды и закрепил фонарик на подлокотнике кресла.

— Они запутали след, — хмуро отозвался Илья, следя за каждым его глотком. Наполеон поперхнулся. Напарник забрал флягу и вытер ему рот рукавом. — Два кантона объехал. Держись, Ковбой.

Соло махнул рукой, мол, порядок, на что Илья только покачал головой. Был редкий момент, когда он казался растерянным и даже несколько виноватым, и Соло понял, что выглядит довольно жалко.

— Бывало и хуже, — заметил он, откинувшись на спинку стула. Грудь неприятно сдавливало при каждом движении, лицо Ильи перед ним расплывалось. Кровоподтёк на скуле и галочка шрама на виске, аквамариновая радужка глаз — это лицо смерть примеряла тоже, она зачастила с ним приходить, — но не к Соло.

Наполеон попробовал встать. Илья, видя результат, поджал губы:

— Только реже, — и принялся помогать. Тратить силы на спор Наполеон не стал, тем более что тело не слушалось. Курякин аккуратно поднял его, заставив забросить руку себе на плечи. Соло не успел ему ответить подначкой, просившейся на этот случай, его грудную клетку будто сдавили в тисках, вонзив обломки рёбер в лёгкие. Не разобрав торопливые слова Ильи, опалившие ему лицо и шею, Наполеон отключился и обмяк.

С миссией в Швейцарии они справлялись посредственно.

***

В следующий раз Наполеон очнулся в фургоне. Он лежал на импровизированных носилках из лабораторной кушетки без ножек, накрытый курткой Ильи. Увидев, что Соло очнулся, напарник вложил ему в руку пистолет. Холодная рукоять привычно скользнула в ладонь, и Соло сразу почувствовал себя лучше.

— У тебя рёбра сломаны, — мрачно сообщил Курякин, когда сел за руль и вдавил педаль газа. — Не двигайся, иначе придётся фиксировать.

— Никакой с тобой романтики, Угроза, — прохрипел в ответ Соло. Фантазия, в которой Курякин кропотливо привязывал его к обитой фанере, неожиданно показалась интересной, и он минуты три забавлялся, рассматривая ее с разных ракурсов. Наполеон знал, что вернётся в строй не раньше, чем через две недели. Посетовать на это они ещё успеют — Илья будет винить себя, Наполеон — отшучиваться. Курякин продолжит миссию в одиночку.

Такой расклад Соло не устраивал.

— Тебя пытали, — это был не вопрос, и голос Ильи прозвучал неестественно ровно. — Что именно они хотели узнать?

Каждая кочка на насыпной дороге пронзала Соло болью до самых зубов, поэтому ответил он с перерывами и не сразу:

— Формулу окислителя ракетного… топлива. С того завода на Рейне. Она была в чертежах.

Илья сколько угодно мог расходиться с Наполеоном во взглядах на галстуки и ботинки, но всё менялось на оперативной работе: они понимали друг друга с полуслова. Вот и сейчас ему не пришлось ничего объяснять, Илья сразу понял — идеальная память Соло не была секретом для тех, кто всё это время держал его в камере. Кроме него эти чертежи в “Улье” никто не видел.

— По ней стало бы ясно, что за ракеты там выпускают, — озвучил Курякин очевидный вывод. — Азотнокислые — читай, боевые. Они ищут себе союзников.

— Тех, кто сумеет произвести им оружие даже под дулом пистолета, — поправил Наполеон. — Союзничать принято добровольно.

Он выучил Илью, как инструкцию к парашюту или пособие по первой помощи, мог считывать его эмоции по излому бровей и настроение — по линии плеч. Илья был хорошим агентом и выдавал себя редко, и всё-таки Соло был наблюдателен. Он вывел закономерность, с которой руки Ильи сжимались в тяжёлые кулаки, с которой оттаивал заиндевелый взгляд, губы могли сложиться в абрис улыбки, а на щеках заиграть румянец; он знал Илью лучше, чем ему следовало бы.

Илья тревожился — из-за ракет или из-за Соло, из-за агентства или задания целиком, но навыки конспирации золотого выпускника разведшколы не помогли ему этого скрыть. Возможно, он не очень-то и пытался.

— Мы тоже союзники, — напомнил Курякин. — Не помню, чтобы меня кто-то спрашивал.

— Мы чёрт знает что, Угроза. Ты, я и “дядя”.

Илья промолчал.

В фургоне укачивало, и Соло вскоре уснул, уткнувшись носом в рыжую замшу.

***

Ему снились сны, достойные галереи Дали: яркие цвета, сюрреалистичный сюжет, в котором Соло то сжимался до размеров бабочки, горящей в кислотно-зелёном огне, то расширялся до размеров облака, несущего в город раскалённый дождь. Он видел маму, видел Викторию, видел себя на операционном столе, а дальше было, как на засвеченной плёнке: сплошь блики и дефекты изображения, и только чьи-то глаза цвета берлинской лазури застыли перед лицом. Глаза стали дисками, и оба крутились, записывая информацию, и Соло смотрел в них неотрывно и бестолково, пока в голове постепенно не прояснилось.

Два диска обратились глазами Ильи вполне естественного оттенка, и Соло застонал от внезапно нахлынувшей боли.

— Потерпи, Ковбой, — Курякин навис над ним, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо. — Тебе нельзя давать сильные обезболивающие, пока до конца не выведется та дрянь, которой тебя накачали. У тебя и так перебои с дыханием и в сердце.

Наполеон вскинул брови — портрет рисовался незабываемый, — и с подозрением огляделся.

— Ты в больнице, — тут же ответил Илья, присев на самый край кровати. — Тебя рвало, ты бредил и постоянно терял сознание, и я решил не рисковать.

Заметив в ногах табличку с именем Джека Девони, Наполеон облегчённо выдохнул. Светиться в Цюрихе ему не хотелось, и Курякин это предвидел.

— Девони был первым, кого я вспомнил, — объяснился Илья, проследив за взглядом Наполеона. — Он лучше всего подойдёт, если бросятся проверять. Запоминай: ты был на вечеринке у герра Хоффмана, хотел приобрести для него Джакометти, немного перебрал и упал со склона, когда присоединился к катанию на лыжах.

Наполеон одарил его скептическим взглядом, сумев обойтись без слов.

— А я твой водитель, — продолжил Илья. — Ты очень настаивал, чтобы тебя вёз я, потому что тебе не нужна огласка. И из-за этого ты в одиночной палате, а доктора не задают лишних вопросов: ты платишь им по двести франков в сутки.

Соло страдальчески наморщил лоб.

— Водитель, — повторил он сипло, и даже так сумел передать иронию. Речь давалась ему непросто. — Подбросишь до процедурной?

— У меня широкий круг обязанностей, — отрезал Илья, пересев обратно в кресло рядом с кроватью. 

Наполеон тяжело вздохнул. Агентом Курякин был превосходным, если судить по оперативной работе: он мог стрелять из всех видов оружия и говорил свободно на нескольких языках, мог собрать радио из швейной машинки и один уложить на лопатки группу захвата. Но если врал, то хоть святых выноси. У Ильи был талант к неправдоподобному сочинительству под прикрытием самых честных глаз.

Соло не поверил бы ему, но на глаза бы повёлся.

— Мне повезло, — прохрипел он с улыбкой. — Отхватил самую дорогую сиделку во всей Швейцарии.

— Оплата по минутам, — кивнул Илья.

— Я столько не зарабатываю, — состроил гримасу Наполеон.

Курякин улыбнулся:

— Поэтому на ноги ты встанешь быстро.

Соло фыркнул и отвернулся к окну.

Снаружи на подоконнике лежал тонкий слой снега, переливающийся на солнце. Был апрель, числа Соло не помнил — его поймали точно 10-ого, затем держали четыре дня, а сколько прошло с тех пор, он не знал. Их миссия затянулась, а теперь он и вовсе был отстранён. Конечно, временно, но это вносило сложности в первоначальный план.

— Что слышно от Центра?

Вопрос был обязательным. Наполеон вряд ли мог встать без помощи, да что уж — он бы не смог и чашку взять с тумбы. Уже сколько раз они проходили этот сценарий, меняясь в роли главного потерпевшего, сколько раз латали друг друга, не дожидаясь медицинской помощи. Миссия всегда была на первом месте.

Наполеон подумал, что работа в “А.Н.К.Л.” начисто лишила его инстинкта самосохранения, и без того достаточно призрачного на фоне склонности к авантюрам.

— Порядок, — спокойно кивнул Илья. — Считай, у нас внеплановый отпуск. Дядя не был в восторге, узнав, что легенды мы слили. Но не забыл сказать, что наши жизни в приоритете.

Наполеон выдохнул и обернулся к нему. Илья как раз удобно устроился в своём кресле, вытянул ноги и взял с подлокотника книгу, но не уткнулся в неё — положил на колени. Несмотря на расслабленную позу, взгляд был внимательным и цепким. Большевик всегда был начеку. Наполеон мог бы даже проверить — начни он вставать, Илья бы тут же вскочил и помог.

А еще Соло заметил тени под его глазами.

— Бутылку шампанского этому столику, — сымитировал радость Наполеон. 

— Я попрошу для тебя морковный сок.

Скривившись, Соло уставился в потолок. Грудная клетка словно побывала под прессом, а в голове было тяжело и пусто, как после хорошей дозы снотворного.

Отсылать Илью из палаты было бессмысленно. Спрашивать, что он вообще здесь делает — тоже.

Они успели пройти и это. 

— Почитай мне, — попросил Соло. Он не хотел ни разговоров, ни тишины. — Что там у тебя?

— Хемингуэй.

— Подойдёт, — Наполеон прикрыл глаза и обратился в слух.

Курякин пошелестел страницами и коротко кашлянул, прочищая горло.

Ни он, ни Соло не заговорили о произошедшем. Так повелось ещё с миссии в Риме: Илья никогда не спрашивал, зачем Наполеон его спас. Ни тогда, на заводе Винчигуэрра, когда Наполеон нырнул за ним в океан. Ни после, когда он спас их обоих, выбрав не пистолет, а часы. Не говорили они и о дяде Руди, с которым Соло провёл несколько увлекательных часов. Причина осталась зашифрована между строк; такой расклад устраивал их обоих. От миссии к миссии повторялось одно и то же. Стамбул и Берген, Лондон и Будапешт, и вот теперь Цюрих. 

Они говорили преимущественно по делу или не говорили вообще. Однако Соло весьма любил поболтать — так они начали беседовать о шахматах и искусстве, истории, автомобилях и кухнях мира. О чём угодно, кроме холодной войны. И разговоров вроде “из-за меня ты попался”.

— “Когда люди столько мужества приносят в этот мир, мир должен убить их, чтобы сломить, и поэтому он их и убивает. Мир ломает каждого, и многие потом только крепче на изломе. Но тех, кто не хочет сломиться, он убивает. Он убивает самых добрых, и самых нежных, и самых храбрых — без разбора”.

— Жизнеутверждающе, — протянул Соло. 

— “А если ты ни то, ни другое, ни третье, — читал дальше Илья, — можешь быть уверен, что и тебя убьют, только без особой спешки”.

Не проводить параллели не получалось: Наполеон помнил сюжет этой книги. Главный герой бежит от войны в Швейцарию вместе с возлюбленной, они скрываются. Его зовут Генри, и он дезертир; забавно то, что в армию он записывался добровольцем. В конце концов его возлюбленная умирает. “Прощай, оружие”.

— Ты книгу прямо по случаю выбирал, Угроза, — опять перебил его Соло. Для провалившегося агента прямиком из пыточной он держался довольно бойко.

— Взял со стола в коридоре, — хмуро ответил Илья. — Библиотека здесь небольшая.

— И крайне мотивирующая к выздоровлению.

— Я взял для себя, — веско отметил Курякин.

Соло придал лицу карикатурное страдальческое выражение. Напарника он изводить не планировал, к тому же тот научился угадывать наигранность в его лице. С Ильёй стало проще — в том числе потому что у него обнаружилось чувство юмора. Он перестал принимать часть эмоций Наполеона за истину.

— “Победитель никогда не складывает оружия”, — процитировал Соло, вздохнув. — Читай уж.

Илья продолжил.

***

С пресной больничной едой Наполеон справлялся сам, но только после того, как ему помогали приподняться в кровати. Помогал Илья, и Соло старался думать, что в этом нет ничего унизительного. Принимать его помощь Наполеону было непросто; Курякин не издевался, не сыпал остротами, не упрекал и вёл себя так, словно для них это было рутиной. Словно он каждый день взбивал для Соло подушки или водил в туалет, носил ему газеты, ночевал рядом на раскладушке или следил, чтобы он вовремя принял лекарства. Наполеон язвил, и Илья молчал, катастрофически терпеливый и сдержанный. Им было сложно друг с другом. Не сложнее обычного — здесь снова самоуверенность Соло сходилась с упрямством Курякина, — но поводы для конфликта подворачивались всё чаще.

Наполеон подозревал, что Илья изо всех сил скрывает и не может скрыть чувство вины, и это только подливало масла в огонь. В поддержке он видел оттенки жалости, в которой категорически не нуждался, однако совсем без помощи обходиться ещё не мог. Доверять Илье было проще, чем персоналу: в больнице Соло был лёгкой целью, агенты “Улья” их до сих пор искали. Иначе Курякин был бы давно отослан и прозябал на конспиративной квартире. Возможно, конечно, инициатива оставаться рядом была как раз его собственная, хотя вряд ли он один смог бы остановить вражеских агентов, соберись они взять больницу штурмом.

Уязвимость делала Наполеона невыносимым. Он ёрничал, изредка огрызался, затем смотрел в честное лицо Ильи и чувствовал уколы фантомной совести, из-за чего ёрничал только больше. Илья справлялся с этим; в конце концов Соло сдался. Не сразу — прошло четыре дня, однотонных и невыносимо долгих, наполненных процедурами, больничной едой, пустыми разговорами и игрой в шахматы, в которой Илья двигал фигуры Наполеона. На пятый день Соло поднялся сам и заявил Курякину, что выписывается.

Он выглядел плохо — бледный, заросший, со звёздным пейзажем из синяков по телу, но полный решимости и в равной мере заносчивый. Он ждал возражений, однако Илья его удивил.

Они договорились уехать после обеда, когда Курякин добудет Наполеону одежду. Вышло чуть позже, и виной был сам Соло: перед выходом из больницы он пожелал побриться. Он не мог сам — из рук исчезла уверенность, заглушенная морфином, и стоять ровно подолгу не получалось. Он мог бы дойти до ванной и нанести пену, вернуться в кровать и побриться перед карманным зеркалом, справляясь с салфетками и такой-то матерью, но было проще попросить Илью. Наполеон знал границы, как и цену гордости, и столь показательное игнорирование напарника уже тянуло бы на откровенную глупость. Они ведь оба хотели поскорее отсюда убраться — чинить препоны Соло не собирался.

Спиной к стене, он сидел на стуле у раковины, Курякин склонился над ним с опасной бритвой — момент был почти интимный, и Соло чувствовал странную взбудораженность.

— Будь ты на моём месте, — начал он внезапно, пока Илья не успел приставить лезвие к коже, — что бы ты сейчас ощущал?

Курякин моргнул несколько раз, озадаченный, остановив бритву в дюйме от его лица. Он был очень близко, Наполеон ощущал на щеке дыхание и с интересом изучал ресницы — светлые, длинные, придающие лицу по-детски наивный вид.

— Бессилие, — ответил он, подумав. — Или вопрос с подвохом?

Соло улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза.

— Ты с бритвой у моего горла, так что это ты мне расскажи про подвох.

Илья коснулся холодным лезвием его кожи, веки Наполеона непроизвольно вздрогнули.

— У тебя серьёзные проблемы с доверием, Ковбой.

— А ты фантастически наблюдательный.

Илья помолчал, проигнорировав очередную колкость, и приступил к избавлению Наполеона от сходства с кубинским революционером. Это было в новинку и странно; одно дело, когда бреет цирюльник в модном салоне, стилизованном под ар-деко, где на входе услужливо чистят ботинки, а в кресле предлагают шампанское. Другое — когда вместо итальянца во фраке выступает Курякин в стенах выкрашенного в blanc de blancs туалета, где капает кран.

Наполеон сглотнул, и Курякин сразу же отнял бритву, потревоженный движением кадыка. 

Переждав, он сразу продолжил.

— И давно это у тебя? — спросил он прямо, нарушив негласное правило не лезть в душу. Скорее, он просто хотел немного отвлечься: перерыв в беседе заставлял задумываться о вынужденном сокращении расстояния. — До ареста или после?

— А это точно не кабинет психоаналитика?

Илья шутку не поддержал. Открыв глаза, Наполеон обнаружил его серьёзным, сосредоточенным и избегающим смотреть в глаза.

— Не хочешь — не отвечай, — на лице Курякина не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Понадеюсь, что ты хотя бы фрейдист, — мечтательно протянул Соло, сложив руки на животе в замок. — И пропишешь мне постельный режим с очаровательной грелкой под боком.

Илья возвёл очи горе.

— Я не всегда был таким, — неожиданно начал Наполеон, направив отрешённый взгляд в потолок. — Но изменился задолго до встречи с нашей общей профессией. Ты и сам знаешь, как это бывает, мы ведь оба спим с пистолетами под подушкой.

— Я изменился, когда забрали отца, — коротко вставил Илья.

Наполеон посмотрел на него: на лицо, на руки — однако Курякин оставался спокоен. Они не упоминали его семью со встречи в кафе “Густав” в Берлине.

Его признание заставило Наполеона задуматься.

— А я, когда не стало матери, — отозвался он чуть погодя.

Илья поднял на него глаза. Он был таким растерянным, таким… изумлённым его откровенностью. Наполеон улыбнулся ему, но ничего больше не сказал.

Илья больше ничего не спрашивал. 

Они молчали и дальше — в конечном счёте, это оказалось легче всего. Наполеон думал теперь не о лезвии, скользящем по уязвимому горлу, он думал о том, как они с Курякиным без малого год прикрывают друг другу спины, порой даже не задумываясь, почти инстинктивно, но до сих пор толком ничего друг о друге не знают. Он изучил все привычки Ильи — от обязательной пробежки перед завтраком до ножа, всегда запрятанного в подошву ботинка, однако понятия не имел о том прошлом, которого не было в досье ЦРУ.

— Мне даже интересно, чем мы закончим нашу шпионскую эпопею, — вздохнул Наполеон, снова прикрыв глаза.

Илья орудовал лезвием быстро, технично. 

— Тебе оптимистичную версию или приближённую к действительности?

— Никакой не надо. Давай просто жить.

Илья усмехнулся, и Соло улыбнулся в ответ.

— У нас может получиться, — Курякин перешёл на щёку, — если кое-кто снимет с себя мишень.

Пальцы Ильи, деликатно опустившиеся на гладко выбритый край нижней челюсти, едва ли были теплее лезвия.

— Я и сам не рад, — поморщился Соло. — Только если бы я не дал им себя раскрыть, тебя сразу бы вычислили, и тогда плакал бы наш план с внедрением. Сидеть в той шахте одному было не хуже, чем с тобой и уверенностью, что спасения не будет.

— В этот раз всё так, — нехотя согласился Илья. — А в прошлые? Будапешт, Ковбой.

— Будапешт мне понравился, — Наполеон не сдержал ухмылки.

Илья угрожающе кашлянул.

— В Бергене всё вышло слишком спонтанно, — продолжил Соло, послушно избегая венгерских подробностей. — Стамбул был относительно тихий, а вот в Лондоне мишень была уже на тебе.

— Ведешь счет? — буркнул Курякин.

— Есть что вести, Угроза!

Возразить Илье было нечего.

Он закончил бритье, подстраховал Наполеона у зеркала и на обратном пути к кровати. Возможно, этого уже не требовалось: шагал Соло вполне уверенно. Довольный своим видом и посвежевший, он сел на кровать, готовый сменить больничные рубашку и штаны на то, что принес ему напарник.

Илья достал два бумажных свёртка — с одеждой и обувью.

— Это не очень похоже на то, что ты обычно носишь, — предупредил он на всякий случай.

— Там платье?

Настроение Наполеона наконец достигло планки, когда хотелось острить. Он улыбнулся так, чтобы Илья это уловил.

Тот посмотрел на него с немым осуждением и вынул из первого свёртка ботинки — обычные замшевые, высокие. Шнурков на них предусмотрительно не было. Наполеон вряд ли сейчас смог бы наклониться, чтобы их завязать, и Илья об этом подумал.

— Начинаешь понимать, что где-то свернул не туда, когда напарник знает размер твоей обуви.

— И одежды, — серьёзно кивнул Курякин. — Знаешь, как говорят, Ковбой? “Шпион должен на глаз определять размер рубашки”.

— Хорошая жена тоже, — подметил Соло.

Илья устало взглянул и поставил ботинки на пол, после чего достал Наполеону одежду — серые брюки из костюмной шерсти и тёмно-синий кашемировый джемпер. Любому стилю Курякин предпочитал удобство, хотя и не был обделён насмотренностью и вкусом: даже в Риме он одел Габи лучше Соло, пусть это и был единичный случай в рамках задания “невеста советского архитектора”.

— А бельё? — не постеснялся спросить Наполеон. — Надеюсь, ты о нём не забыл.

— Не забыл, — пробубнил Илья, вынув из свёртка третий, поменьше.

Там были майки, носки и трусы в количестве на два дня.

— Угроза, — Соло качнул головой. — Не знаю насчёт жены, но шпион из тебя отличный.

Комментировать Курякин не стал.

— И как мне тебя благодарить?

— Сваришь мне _borsch_ на конспиративной квартире, — невозмутимо отозвался Илья. — И подашь с _pampushkami._

— Понятия не имею, что это такое, но ты можешь на меня рассчитывать.

Илья удовлетворённо кивнул и сложил руки на груди. 

— Думаю, я справлюсь, — Наполеон указал на одежду, — но можешь остаться и посмотреть.

На лице у Курякина мелькнула тень неловкости, взгляд скользнул в сторону, рот сжался в полоску — зрелище было занятное, и всё же Илья остался на месте. Они спокойно обнажались друг перед другом и раньше, на миссиях случалось всякое, проблема крылась скорее в контексте. 

— Останусь, — Илья с нечитаемым выражением лица сел в кресло поглубже. Смотрел он прямо на Соло. — На случай, если координация подведёт.

Его убийственная серьёзность Наполеону понравилась. Илья, по-видимому, решил вернуть должок за все подначки.  
— Ты не стесняйся, садись поближе, — Наполеон начал стягивать штаны. Наклоняться было непросто, и он морщился.

— У меня всё в порядке с реакцией, — Курякин не шевелился. Он всё смотрел, тяжело и внимательно, и не было никаких сомнений, что если бы Соло неожиданно начал падать, Илья бы тут же его поймал.

Брюки сели идеально, и Соло удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

Илья между тем видел больше, чем нужно. С точки зрения агента, он видел как раз то, что не нужно: телесные свидетельства пережитых миссий. Старую травму спины (осторожные наклоны всем телом), больной коленный сустав (весь вес на одной ноге), едва заметный поворот головы во время беседы (травма перепонки после контузии). Не говоря уже о свежих увечьях вроде гематом на рёбрах и множественных ссадин. Наполеон никогда не показывал слабостей, но это — всё это, — подчеркивало очевидный факт, что он такой же человек, как и все.

— Нравлюсь? — резковато спросил он Илью, и Курякин, фыркнув, отвернулся. Так им обоим стало легче дышать. Своей наготы Соло не стеснялся, даже напротив — он не был скромен и знал, что его тело в прекрасной форме, несмотря на шрамы. Просто Илья смотрел и видел другое: свои просчёты или что-то ещё, что Соло связывал со скрытым чувством вины, витающим над Ильёй все эти дни.

Наполеон, наконец, оделся, испытав трудности с рукавами, однако напарник дипломатично не лез. Спешить им было особо некуда.

— Готов? — поинтересовался Курякин, собрав бумагу, в которую была упакована одежда, в мусорную корзину. — Если да, то я схожу за коляской.

— Я и сам дойду, — скривился Наполеон. Илья вывозил его в чёртовом кресле два раза в день, чтобы полчаса подышать свежим воздухом. Прогулка всегда заканчивалась тем, что они курили на веранде, смотря на робко зеленеющие деревья.

Свежий воздух Наполеон любил, да и природу, в общем, тоже, но не себя в инвалидном кресле, укутанного в больничный плед.

— Как скажешь, — не возражал Илья.

Выписка с рекомендациями, запас лекарств и несколько личных вещей (включая завёрнутый в полотенце пистолет, о котором никто из персонала не догадывался) уже были собраны Курякиным в сумку. 

Правда, потребовалось минут десять, чтобы дойти до такси, но Соло тоже помнил, что спешить им некуда.

Илья его подстраховывал, осторожно придерживая за локоть.

***

Водитель высадил их на Беркли-плац. Наполеон предложил провести час в парке, благо погода позволяла: светило солнце, делая безрадостный пейзаж чуть ярче. После стен госпиталя вид голых деревьев претендовал на исключительно живописный: на ветвях уже показались почки.

Они с Ильёй сидели на деревянной скамье наискось от “Похищения Ганимеда”, разделённые сумкой с вещами. Илья курил, Наполеон рассеянно смотрел на кружащих над озером дымчато-белых чаек, неуловимых, как штрихи на картинах импрессионистов. Ганимед будто указывал на них орлу, то ли восторженно, то ли с недоумением, можно было только догадываться — Наполеон не видел выражения его лица. Орла же не интересовало ничего, кроме самого Ганимеда. Наполеон всмотрелся и сделал аккуратную поправку: ничего, кроме ганимедова члена. Не удержавшись, он визуально оценил то же самое место у Ильи. Должно быть, заметив это, Курякин скрипнул зубами.

— Уэйверли дал нам неделю. Потом надо сворачиваться, — заговорил он резко. — Штаб вычислил чужого связного.

— И что связной?

— Подбросили ему жучок, я после заеду и заберу материалы. Если придётся, отслежу и нейтрализую.

— “Ты”, — повёл бровью Наполеон.

— Я, — согласился Илья. — Не начинай, Ковбой. В агентстве знают, чего ты стоишь, когда здоровый и на ногах. Но сейчас ты немного не в форме.

— Спасибо за прямоту.

Курякин поморщился и сжал кулаки, упрямо смотря себе под ноги. Наполеон отгородился едкой улыбкой и отвернулся обратно к скульптуре.

— Извини, — всё-таки буркнул Илья.

— Что-что?

— Извини, — повторил он громче. — Это всё трудно, Ковбой, и не только тебе. Я думал, ты умер. Два раза. В фургоне и потом в больнице, ты не дышал и был белый, как снег. Ты мечешься по ночам. Ты едва ходишь. Я тоже привык видеть тебя другим.

Наполеон вздохнул и застегнул куртку повыше — Илья отдал ему свою. До конца она предсказуемо не застёгивалась: в плечах Соло был шире.

— Всё нормально, — ответил он спокойно, растирая подмёрзшие руки. — Просто мы с тобой немного расклеились.

— Не немного, — мотнул головой Илья.  
Наполеон ему улыбнулся. Он понятия не имел, об одном они говорили или нет, но то, как Илья ему открывался, дорогого стоило. Курякин под его взглядом сразу нахохлился и принял независимый вид.

Чтобы не смущать его, Наполеон продолжил изучать воплощение мифа так, словно ничего важнее этого сейчас не было. Да, совершенно точно, это Ганимед похищал орла, дружелюбно протягивая ему ладонь, а орёл выглядел так, словно сам еще не понял, стоит ли соглашаться на похищение.

— Попроси там кого-нибудь тебя прикрыть, — сказал вдруг Наполеон, помолчав. — Ты сам видишь, если расклад повторится, я тебе не помощник.

— Не повторится, — отрезал Илья.

Наполеон улыбнулся и начал подниматься на ноги. Илья торопливо подставил плечо, взял сумку, и они двинулись в сторону нового “дома”.

***

— Одна конфорка, — заключил Соло, изучая кухню предоставленной им квартиры. — _Ekonomika dolzhna bit’ ekonomnoy._

Илья выкладывал на стол купленные по пути продукты.

Кухня была маленькая, узкая: едва умещался гарнитур и стол. Зато жилая комната впечатляла. Всего одна, но просторная, чистая, неплохо обставленная и как всегда безликая.

Прослушку они не нашли.

— _I to hleb_ , — в тон ответил Илья. — Хотя придётся обойтись без _pampushek_. Их без духовки не сделаешь.

Так и не узнав, что это за таинственная еда, Наполеон повёл бровью.

— Напоминаю про постельный режим, — сказал Курякин и запнулся: получилось двусмысленно.

Соло почувствовал азарт.

— Из твоих уст это звучит почти соблазнительно, — мстительно пропел он, с удовольствием глядя на зардевшегося Илью.

Не дожидаясь предсказуемой реакции, Наполеон предпочёл ретироваться. Что-что, а инстинкт самосохранения у него был обострён, как у эквилибриста — равновесие. Иное дело, что прислушивался он к этому инстинкту нечасто.

В комнате стоял разложенный Курякиным диван, в углу располагалось кресло-кровать. Соло догадывался, что с ростом Ильи он на последнем вряд ли поместится, однако диван не выберет, благородно предоставит более удобное лежбище раненому. Поскольку у Наполеона не было сил сходиться с ним в вероятном споре, то он сразу решил прилечь на диван, наспех застеленный и накрытый покрывалом.

Ботинки он по привычке не снял.

Илья упрекнул его, что додуматься лезть в постель в обуви мог только американец, и Соло, потворствуя ему, демонстративно разулся.

Вечер настал и пролетел незаметно, почти как до того, в больнице, только еду готовил Илья и никто не маячил в белом халате. Они слушали музыку, Соло читал газету, время от времени проваливаясь в дремоту. Морфин перед сном он себе поставил сам, невесело шутя, что вскоре примкнёт к наркоманам. Курякин предложил ему взять пару советов у Уэйверли, в прошлом большого поклонника опия, однако сразу сказал, что не уверен в их эффективности. Они не стали развивать эту тему и начали партию в шахматы, посреди которой Наполеон уснул.

Утром, пока Илья, не изменяя своим привычкам, бегал, он взялся за завтрак: Курякин готовил замечательную яичницу, но есть её снова Наполеон уже не мог. Повоевав с плитой, он вовсю пёк панкейки, когда Илья вернулся.

Румяный, разгорячённый, он стремительно прошёл на кухню и налил себе молока.

— Несмотря на лечение, пациент поправляется, — прокомментировал он, утащив панкейк из тарелки под крышкой. Покрутил его в руке и помял между пальцев — панкейк был пышный и идеально круглый. — Жаль, что не _oladushek_.

— Руки, — Соло замахнулся на него полотенцем, и Илья, засунув добычу в рот, невинно поднял ладони вверх. Сожаление не помешало ему тут же зажевать _“oladushek”_ , который, судя блаженному лицу, ему очень даже понравился.

Наполеон закатил глаза. Накормить Курякина задача была непростая, но вот удивить чем-нибудь на кухне — вполне.

— По-вашему это называется _blini._

— _Blini_ большие, — прошамкал Илья, — и не такие гладкие. Но твои тоже ничего. А можно ещё?

Наполеон вздохнул и переставил ближе к нему тарелку со всем настряпанным, выдав на заправку растопленный шоколад.

— Жаль, _smetany_ нет, — Курякин ел руками, проигнорировав приборы. Он отрывал по кусочку, каждый макал в шоколад и с блаженным стоном засовывал в рот. — Или, скажем, _varenya_.

— Понятия не имею, что это за чудеса советского пищепрома, но у нас есть консервированные персики.

— Да что эти персики, — сокрушённо отмахнулся Илья. — Хотя, давай.

Наполеон вскинул брови и вынул банку из холодильника. Он двигался экономно и подпирал бёдрами гарнитур, избавляя спину от лишней нагрузки. Ему было лучше, чем в самые первые дни, но рёбра всё равно давали о себе знать.

— Сегодня мне нужно будет уйти на пару часов, — посерьезнел Курякин, буравя глазами Соло. — Обещай мне не покидать квартиру.

— А я-то хотел покататься на лыжах, — скорчил гримасу Наполеон. — Сразу после отборочного тура по скалолазанию.

— Без шуток, Ковбой, — голос Ильи стал тише, но оставался таким же настойчивым. — Я тебя знаю, поэтому и прошу без глупостей.

Наполеон вскрыл банку и выложил персики в отдельную миску, которую также поставил на стол.

— Азарт у меня в крови, — повёл бровью Соло, — но я не дурак.

Он взял одну из грязных тарелок, чтобы убрать её в мойку, и рука его подвела — тарелка с грохотом опустилась обратно на стол.

Илья поймал его за запястье, затем посмотрел на Наполеона, сконфуженный, неловко отпустил и вернулся к еде.

— И это я знаю, — добавил он тихо, спешно засунув в рот кусочек панкейка.

— Хм, — как можно нейтральнее отозвался Соло, взял злосчастную тарелку в обе руки и убрал её со стола. Затем он отвернулся к плите.

— Вкусно, — нарушил тишину Илья, но осторожно, будто прощупывал почву. — Очень.

— Я рад, — отозвался Соло, не оборачиваясь. То, что между ними возникло, было проблемой, совершенно точно. И это “что-то” началось не сегодня и не пять дней назад, не в Будапеште и даже не в Стамбуле.

Все дороги вели в Рим, и эта не была исключением.

— Ты упоминал о матери, — снова начал Курякин, когда Наполеон снимал со сковороды новую порцию. — Расскажешь, как это случилось?

Соло помолчал немного, размышляя, что могут дать Илье эти сведения. 

Это было странно: доверять свою жизнь на оперативных заданиях, но не спешить поделиться личным. Кажется, Илья был прав, и он немного параноик. Впрочем, они оба.

— Ничего особенного, — бесцветно ответил он, выскребая из миски остатки теста. — Она заболела, когда я был на службе. Почта работала не ахти, поэтому обо всём я узнал постфактум.

Сказать это было проще, чем он ожидал.

— Тебя отозвали?

— Как только, так сразу. Ты знаешь, — Соло отгородился улыбкой, — мне её письма пришли вместе с повесткой о смерти. А когда я вернулся, оказалось, что наш дом снесли. Строительная реформа или что-то вроде того. Кто был на месте, тех расселили в новые дома, а кого не было...

Он чувствовал спиной жгучий взгляд Ильи, но оборачиваться не спешил, так и стоял, наблюдая за сковородкой.

— А я, чтобы в армию попасть, приписал себе пару лет, — продолжил Наполеон с привычной иронией, словно удивляясь тому, как можно быть таким дураком. — Поэтому, когда пришёл претендовать на квартиру, мне заявили, что я самозванец. Не тот Наполеон Соло, который имеет право на компенсацию, ведь настоящий должен быть младше на два года. Вот мой военный билет, в нём год рождения 27-ой, а вот запись в реестре прошлых жильцов, в нём чётко указан 29-ый. Такое популярное в Америке имя — Наполеон. Популярнее только фамилия Соло.

Повисла пауза. Наполеон молча перевернул панкейк.

— Ты поэтому начал воровать? — спросил Илья не сразу.

— Я начал раньше, — фыркнул Наполеон. — Так что не спеши делать из меня святого.

— Ты всё равно лучше, чем кажешься, — заключил Илья уверенно, словно говорил о количестве патронов в своём пистолете. — Тебе оставить или я доедаю?

Наполеон обернулся, вскинув бровь, не веря, что подробного допроса о прошлом так вот просто удалось избежать. 

— Доедай, — улыбнулся Наполеон. — Если что, сделаю себе тосты.

— Тосты? — хищно переспросил Илья. — И на меня сделай!

Градус напряжения между ними снизился. Остаток завтрака прошёл спокойно — Соло ел, Курякин мыл посуду, фоном играло старое радио. За окном сияло солнце, раскрашивая блеклую кухню в жизнерадостные оттенки жёлтого и оранжевого, и было легко представить, что у них с Ильёй — нечто вроде краткосрочного отпуска, пока агентство ищет им нового врага.

Хотя, будь отпуск официальным, они бы разъехались по разным материкам — в “А.Н.К.Л.” легко было забыть, что служишь в разведке своей страны, однако страна, как мстительная любовница, всегда ждала удобного момента, чтобы о себе напомнить. Наполеон оставался должен ЦРУ ещё четыре года, но он прекрасно знал, что ими не обойдётся. Появится ещё пара лет по старому-новому обвинению, затем ещё несколько, и так без конца — деяний Наполеона хватит на несколько жизней или одну с финалом на электрическом стуле; он проведёт свою либо вот так, растрачивая здоровье на благо чужих правительств, либо за решёткой.

Спокойный завтрак с напарником на маленькой кухне в Швейцарии был самым настоящим подарком судьбы.

— Ну, я пошёл, — оповестил Илья.

— Иди, иди, — Соло уткнулся в сканворд. — Только купи мне на обратном пути свежую прессу.

На лице Ильи мелькнула тень облегчения. Он, видимо, боялся, что Наполеон обидится на его скорый побег.

— Куплю. И ещё что-нибудь на десерт.

— Как хочешь, — улыбнулся Наполеон.

Илья повесил полотенце, поправил стаканы в мойке и, выдохнув, ушёл одеваться в комнату.

— Ковбой, — донеслось до Соло приглушённо. Курякин, похоже, как раз натягивал на майку свой дежурный свитер с высоким воротом.

— Да? — Наполеон не двигался с места.

Илья вернулся к нему уже в куртке, прикрывающей наплечную кобуру, замер в проходе и сжал кулаки, как школьник на уроке литературы, вот-вот собирающийся прочесть стихотворение наизусть.

Наполеон даже отложил газету.

Илья нахмурился, смотря в ответ тяжело и странно, затем убрал руки в карманы и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Он мялся и мялся, заставив Соло занервничать, а после, наконец, сказал.

— Там чай заваривается, — вышло угрюмо и вряд ли о том, что он собирался сказать.

Наполеон ему улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, — ответил он на всё сразу.

Илья кивнул, застегнул куртку до подбородка, развернулся и стремительно вышел.

Наполеон откинулся на спинку стула и потёр переносицу. И откуда только на его голову свалился этот невозможный Курякин...

Всё было непросто.

***

Илья вернулся с несколькими бобинами и аппаратурой для её прослушивания. Наушников было две пары, поэтому он присоединился к Наполеону на диване, положив посередине чемодан с устройством. Они поставили плёнку и начали слушать её вдвоём, чтобы не упустить ни одной детали. Работа Наполеона взбодрила.

Связным был пекарь — в деле он фигурировал как “Булочник”, — поэтому речь на пленках в основном шла о хлебе, растущих ценах, налогах и мелких сплетнях. Булочник работал в лавке с семи утра до пяти вечера, а записей Курякин принёс на сутки. Промучившись без малого час, они договорились разделиться и слушать каждый свою половину пленок на увеличенной скорости. Времени у них было в достатке, но выловить зацепку хотелось быстрее. Каждый час работы чужой агентурной сети мог стать проблемой непредсказуемых масштабов.

Спустя три часа у Соло разболелась голова, и он выпил резервную дозу лекарства. Морфин он теперь принимал только на ночь, а в течение дня глотал обычное обезболивающее.

— Я могу дальше сам, — осторожно предложил Илья, тоже прервавшись. — Там осталось не так уж много.

— Вот и дослушаем вместе, — не уступил ему Соло, растирая виски. — Какой же нудный этот чёртов булочник. “Здравствуйте, как дела, приходите ещё”. Я теперь знаю весь ассортимент его лавки, от дрожжевого хлеба до медовых пряников.

— Да уж, — согласился Илья. — И если мы ничего не найдём, придётся ехать за новыми плёнками.

— Его кто-то слушает сейчас? Напрямую.

— Слушают, — подтвердил Курякин. — Нам дадут знать, если он себя чем-то выдаст. Пока что всё глухо.

— А мы с тобой что-то вроде конечной проверки, — догадался Соло.

— Что-то вроде. Отрабатываем часы.

Илья сварил ещё одну порцию кофе, и они продолжили. В перерыве между закрытием лавки и сном у Булочника не происходило ничего необычного: придя домой, он поужинал и стал слушать радио, занимаясь домашними делами. Он никому не звонил, к нему не заходили гости.

— Образцовый гражданин, — вздохнул Наполеон, снимая с головы наушники. — Живёт в Цюрихе всего полгода, а уже при лавке. Ему за сорок, жены нет, друзей тоже. Великолепная память: к каждому посетителю он обращается по фамилии, если тот у него не впервые. Хобби нет, по наблюдениям агентства он даже в паб ходит всего раз в месяц. И где они таких находят?

— Понятия не имею. Но зато точно знаю, что завтра придётся ехать за новыми записями. Этот день нам ничего не дал.

— Езжай сегодня, — возразил ему Соло, — прямо сейчас. Послушаем, что он делал сегодня в лавке, с кем говорил и о чём.

Курякин посмотрел на него с недоверием.

— Ну…

— Езжай, — повторил Наполеон уверенно. — А я пока немного посплю.

Соло знал — будь Илья здесь один, он засел бы в фургоне у булочной, чтобы в любой момент быть готовым взять связного с поличным. Но сейчас был связан по рукам и ногам недобитым напарником, по-прежнему интересным плохим парням.

Быть Илье обузой Наполеон не хотел.

— Я мигом, — пообещал Курякин, спешно влезая в свою рыжую куртку. — Ты…

— Помню, — уныло перебил его Соло, заворачиваясь в покрывало. — Никуда не уходить и не открывать дверь незнакомцам. Пистолет под подушкой. Лекарство колоть ровно в девять.

— Я вернусь до девяти, — заверил Курякин, убирая с дивана мешающий чемодан. — Ковбой?

— Ну чего тебе, — приоткрыл глаз Соло.

— Спи, — строго сказал Илья. Подумал и улыбнулся.

***

Было хорошо за полночь, а Наполеон с Ильёй продолжали слушать аудиозаписи. Окна были зашторены, комнату освещал торшер, Курякин жевал бутерброд, чтобы не уснуть. В сегодняшней записи они тоже не нашли ничего полезного. Плёнка заканчивалась где-то на семи тридцати вечера, именно в это время Илья пришёл за ней в штаб. Запись не останавливалась, жучок работал — а значит, при отсутствии результата Курякин должен был завтра явиться за очередной бобиной.

— У меня глухо, — хмуро буркнул Илья, вытаскивая из устройства ленту. — Ладно, Ковбой. _Utro vechera mudrenee._

— Погоди, — остановил его Соло. Курякин, собиравшийся умываться, послушно замер.

Наполеон нахмурился и отмотал плёнку назад, прослушивая фрагмент ещё раз. Он поднял руку, прося жестом потерпеть ещё, и спустя минуту начал настукивать на аппарате некоторую последовательность.

Илья округлил глаза, узнав морзянку, и спешно схватил блокнот. Когда Наполеон закончил, он расшифровал полученное сообщение:

“Дядя в бегах. Инструкций нет. Работайте”.

— Вот тебе и пекарь, — присвистнул Илья, показывая Соло немецкий текст.

Наполеон бросил взгляд, коротко проверяя самого себя, и кивнул, подтверждая прочитанное.

— Он вызывал у меня вопросы. 

— Я подозревал, что он не просто завербованный местный, — кивнул Илья. — И что он хорошо знает свою работу, если не попадается. Но как ты вычислил?

— По радио, — Наполеон подвинул аппаратуру и дал знак Курякину сесть поближе. Тот подвинулся почти вплотную, Соло развернул к нему один наушник и повторил тот же фрагмент. На нём Булочник включал приёмник ровно в шесть пятнадцать, и там играл джаз в исполнении Нины Симон. Наполеон настучал в такт её аккомпанементу уже знакомое сообщение.

На лице у Ильи проявилось недоумение.

— Вчера он включил приёмник в это же время, и там тоже пела Нина Симон, — объяснил ему Соло. — Мне показалось это странным, я вслушался. В США она доносится из каждого авто, я помню оригинальные записи. А здесь изменили аккомпанемент — при этом так, что не услышать сразу. Только на втором припеве.

— Нужно послушать вчерашнюю плёнку, — заключил Илья, прижимаясь ухом к наушнику и проверяя догадку ещё раз. — Ковбой. Ты… гений.

Наполеон улыбнулся, останавливая запись. Он чувствовал прилив сил и удовлетворение: было приятно убедиться, что он всё ещё чего-то стоил, даже будучи отстраненным от дела.

— Мне тоже нравится с тобой работать, Угроза.

Фраза кочевала с ними от самого Рима, меняя контекст и форму, но ещё ни разу за всё это время — значение. 

Илья отыскал нужную запись, где на втором припеве голосу Симон вторило сообщение.

“Дядя в госпитале. Ждите инструкций. Работайте”.

— Вовремя тебе надоели больничные стены, — помрачнел Курякин. — Не удивлюсь, если второе прозвище нашего Булочника — Мясник. 

— Его надо убрать, — задумчиво высказался Наполеон.

— И чем раньше — тем лучше. Если они так прочно сидят у нас на хвосте, то завтра этот квартал превратится в типичный американский фильм, где всё заканчивается перестрелкой.

— Ну, может, не завтра, — повёл бровью Наполеон, — но вскоре. Есть предложения?

— Есть, — кивнул Илья, поднимаясь. — Булочник исполнитель, а нам нужен…

— Заказчик, — закончил Соло. — В штабе могут отследить, с какой станции идёт сигнал. Если Булочник не получит инструкций…

— Их операция сорвётся, — подытожил Илья. — У нас есть время до шести часов вечера.

— Это в худшем случае, — напомнил Наполеон. — Нас до сих пор не нашли, а это не так уж просто.

— Мы найдём их первыми, — отрезал Илья. — Ключ — станция.

Наполеон отложил аппаратуру и сполз по подушке вниз, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Ты найдёшь, — выразительно поправил он. — А я буду дочитывать Хемингуэя.

— Только не говори, что ты украл его из больницы, — Илья звучал обречённо. Он видел, что Наполеон спокойно относится к необходимости оставаться в тылу, а потому развивать эту тему не стал.

— Молчу, — невозмутимо отозвался Соло.

— _Gorbatogo mogila_ … — тихо проворчал Илья, собираясь в штаб для срочного отчёта.

***

— Зачем ты сварил пасту в молоке?..

Илья положил рядом с тарелкой ложку, немного подумал и добавил салфетку. В фартуке он смотрелся смешно, но Наполеон держался, пока Илья ему не подал вот… это.

— _Molochniy’ sup_ , — назвал Курякин блюдо, и Соло посмотрел на него, как на опасного сумасшедшего. — У нас его готовят для детей.

— Угроза, я уже седину подкрашиваю, — вздохнул Наполеон, всё-таки беря ложку и раздумывая, стоит ли это пробовать. — Ты поздновато со своими рецептами.

— _Luchshe pozdno, chem nikogda_ , — заметил Илья, подняв указательный палец. — Этот суп сытный и питательный. Ты еще добавки попросишь.

— Сикстинская Мадонна, дай мне сил, — отозвался Соло, вылавливая из молока пенки.

Суп был ужасный, но он всё равно его съел: что-то в облике Курякина ему подсказывало, что лучше сделать это добровольно. Илья, крайне довольный собой, пообещал повторить свой шедевр ещё раз.

Наполеон поймал себя на желании вернуться в больницу.

Штаб дал распоряжение о старте операции по захвату Заказчика в полдень. Было одиннадцать, они даже успели выспаться, Курякин вызвался приготовить завтрак, больше похожий по времени на обед. Он то и дело бросал взгляд на запястье, сверяясь с часами; нервничал. Наполеон сиял оптимистичным настроем.

В двенадцать Илья должен был выйти из квартиры. Они включили радио, объявляющее точное время каждый час, и в одиннадцать сорок пять Курякин начал собираться. Соло сидел на кухне и читал газету, потягивая кофе, когда Илья пришёл к нему в кобуре поверх водолазки. Куртку он держал в руках, маскируя за ней подрагивание пальцев.

— Отлично выглядишь, — улыбнулся Наполеон, оторвавшись от выпуска “Нойе цюрхе цайтунг”. — Прямо как в день нашего знакомства. Не хватает кепки.

— Всё шутишь, — прогудел Илья.

Критически его оглядев, Соло кивнул сам себе. Свернув газету, он поднялся с места — Курякин машинально шагнул вперёд, чтобы подстраховать от падения, — и, придерживаясь за стол, встал напротив. Нахмурившись, Илья убрал предавшие руки и снова стиснул в них куртку. Радио напевало что-то модное и весёлое, создавая на кухне атмосферу солнечной Калифорнии. В это почти верилось, если не выходить на улицу.

— У нас по-серьёзному плохо выходит, — Наполеон слегка запрокидывал голову, чтобы смотреть Илье прямо в глаза, из-за игры света ставшие полупрозрачными. — Мы начинаем думать на шаг вперёд.

Илья поджал губы, но не отодвинулся, хотя Наполеон стоял очень близко.

Обычно они такого не допускали — держали дистанцию, как одинаковые полюса двух магнитов, но сегодня у Курякина сбились настройки.

— Я всегда думаю на шаг вперёд, — тихо сказал Илья, скользнув взглядом ему на кончик носа. Не решившись ниже, он всё-таки вернулся к глазам. — Просто с тобой это не всегда получается.

Наполеон улыбнулся ещё раз, мягче, — и Илья сглотнул. На его щеках выступил еле заметный румянец. Он прикрыл глаза, сжал кулаки до хруста и почти по-армейски развернулся на сто восемьдесят.

— Ладно, Ковбой, — протянул он глухо, влезая в рукава куртки. Убрав руки в карманы, повёл плечами и посмотрел на дверь. — Мне пора.

Песня закончилась, радио начало отбивать полдень без пятнадцати секунд двенадцать.

— Илья, — окликнул его Наполеон.

Тот, будто ждал, развернулся, и Соло поцеловал его — губы коснулись губ, скользнули в угол рта, дыхание согрело подбородок.

Он сделал это так же легко, как мог бы бросить “будь осторожен” — пришлось, правда, приподняться на носки и почувствовать свои бедные рёбра.

Зато получилось доходчиво.

— На удачу, — пожал он плечами, отступая на шаг назад.

Илья ошарашенно коснулся пальцами рта и поднял на Соло взгляд, полный удивления, растерянности и безмолвного “ты окончательно спятил”. Радио пробило семь секунд до двенадцати, шесть и пять, и на четыре он всё же кивнул.

Илья, конечно, знал, что Наполеон подбросил ему жучок — тот и не думал сделать это хоть сколько-нибудь незаметно. Три, два, один. Двенадцать; полдень.

Илья также должен был знать, что у него появился ещё один повод вернуться.

Скользнув по Наполеону глазами, Курякин поторопился выйти.

***

В мире существовало не так много дверей, не поддающихся отмычкам Наполеона, но дверь в их временную конспиративную квартиру в этот список попасть не могла. Да, на ней стоял хвалёный швейцарский замок, но Соло расправился с ним в два счёта, аккуратно поймав маячок-спичку в ладонь и вернув её на прежнее место.

Он думал, что успеет, однако Илья уже сидел на кухне. Выглядел он в оправдание своему прозвищу несколько угрожающе — руки сложены на груди, между бровей залегла морщинка.

Наполеон постарался улыбнуться как можно более обезоруживающе.

— Ты быстро. Всё прошло хорошо? Добро победило, можем пить на балконе граппу?

Он сложил на стол бумажные свёртки с хлебом и остановился перевести дыхание. Илья посмотрел на него снизу вверх, стиснул зубы.

— Угроза, — голос Наполеона стал мягче. — Я же оставил тебе записку.

— Я видел, — хмуро ответил Илья. — Но ты должен был сидеть дома.

— А ужин мы бы варили из твоего ботинка.

— Я бы сходил в магазин и купил всё нужное, — упрямо гнул свою линию Курякин. — Всё, что ты бы сказал. Но ты сбежал, и могло случиться всё, что угодно.

— Как знакомо, — иронично заметил Соло, чуть сдвинувшись, чтобы попасть в его поле зрения.

Илья поморщился, сжал губы в полоску и уставился в стену с витиеватым цветочным узором.

Наполеон вздохнул.

— Я был у Булочника, — сказал он сразу, на что Курякин мгновенно вскинулся. Его глаза округлились, и Соло поспешил объясниться, пока Илья не начал сходу его отчитывать. — Не переживай, я просто купил у него немного выпечки. Он вряд ли что-нибудь заподозрил.

На скулах Ильи заходили желваки.

— Знаю, что это было неосторожно, но врага надо знать в лицо. А я смутно надеялся, что оно покажется мне знакомым.

— И как? — процедил Курякин.

— Да никак, — пожал плечами Наполеон, нарочно не замечая его негодования. — Он из тех людей, кто мог бы быть и булочником, и библиотекарем, и капитаном подводной лодки. При этом в Голландии, Швеции или даже СССР. По нему не поймёшь, говорит он чисто и выглядит никаким.

Илья прикрыл глаза и покачал головой.

— Волноваться не о чем, — успокоил его Наполеон. — Пойду, умоюсь.

Он было развернулся и сделал шаг в сторону ванной, но Курякин поймал его за локоть.

— Не надо, — тихо попросил он, по-прежнему не смотря в глаза. — Умойся здесь, на кухне.

Наполеон только тогда заметил, что костяшки у него ободраны в кровь. Так не бывает, когда бьёшь человека, да и ссадины за время его пути до квартиры успели бы подсохнуть. Соло вскинул брови с недоумением, но догадался в ту же секунду. 

У Ильи был приступ.

Медленно кивнув, он послушался и воспользовался раковиной.

— Так что там произошло на станции? — осторожно спросил Наполеон.

— Я всё уберу, — всё так же тихо отозвался Илья. — Ничего. В смысле, там был всего один их агент, и мне даже не пришлось его убивать. Он сам выпил яд.

— О, — поморщился Соло.

— Я собрал всё, что смог найти — плёнки, бумаги, кое-какие личные вещи. Передал в штаб, они подключат аналитический отдел.

— То есть, дело возьмёт сам Уэйверли.

— Да.

Качнув головой, Наполеон вернулся к Илье, выдвинул стул и осторожно сел. Рёбра болели, но терпимо.

— Можно я посмотрю?

Он указал на руки Курякина, и тот нехотя протянул одну.

— Пустяки.

Пальцы у него были холодные, но уже не дрожали. Илья вообще был будто бы выдохшийся — усталые тени под глазами и тусклый взгляд. 

— _Gore lukovoye_ , — постановил Наполеон. Он касался руки ласково, и ладони у него были контрастно тёплые — вероятно, поэтому Илья позволил ему осмотреть свои руки чуть дольше, чем это было необходимо. — Налей-ка в миску воды и принеси мне аптечку.

— Само заживёт, — заупрямился Илья, вернув себе руку. 

Но взглянув на Наполеона, замялся, потом со вздохом поднялся и принёс из комнаты бинты и перекись.

Они молчали, пока Соло обрабатывал его руки — деликатно, умело и ловко.

Тишину первым нарушил Курякин.

— У меня это с детства. Приступы, — он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Наполеон бинтует ему костяшки. — Отца забрали, и началось.

Он не был обязан об этом рассказывать, но почему-то начал.

— Иногда их у тебя не бывает очень долго, — заметил Соло.

— А иногда я сдерживаюсь.

Наполеон усмехнулся и с пониманием кивнул.

— Нормальные в нашей профессии не задерживаются, — невесело пошутил Илья. 

Соло закончил с левой рукой и взялся за правую, пострадавшую немногим больше.

— Приму за комплимент, — улыбнулся Наполеон.

Пока он смывал кровь с костяшек Курякина, тот зачем-то коснулся выбившейся пряди на его лбу, потянул и почти сразу же отпустил её, заставив мягко спружинить. Наполеон на мгновение замер.

Они встретились взглядами — снова, — и уголки губ обоих почти одновременно потянулись вверх. Они были в Швейцарии — уже, — и, по Хемингуэю, дальше им бежать было некуда. Жизнь одним днём, жизнь под фальшивыми именами, игра с маскирующимися соперниками. Никаких “мы”, никакого определённого “завтра”, только пара пистолетов на кухонном столе, один американский, второй — советский.

— Мне кажется, нам нужно поговорить, — задумчиво произнёс Наполеон, держа ладонь Ильи в своей.

— Есть идея получше.

На этот раз Илья потянулся за поцелуем сам.


End file.
